A Face you can't Forget
by Ninja Girl Emi
Summary: REVISED Karina Yamada, half Japanese half Chinese, reunites with her fiance on accident and finds out he has other fiancees as well. She never thought she would be dragged into turmoil, but at least it's for love......hopefully. Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello. I wrote this fic a while back and stopped because I was writing other ones. I decided to look over it and it still looked a good fic to write, but I decided to improve and revise some things. So, this is a brand new fic. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and cast.  
  
A Face You Can't Forget *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ranma, we'll be late again!" said Akane.  
  
It was another day at the Tendo Dojo. Akane ran out the house with her briefcase in her hand and breakfast in the other. Ranma placed his casual Chinese shirt on and ran out with his briefcase strapped to his back and breakfast in his mouth. He saw Akane not so far in front of him, so he jumped on top of the fence and ran to catch up.  
  
"I tell ya, Ranma, I should leave you at home to be late, so I won't have to suffer with you," stated Akane not looking at him.  
  
"So do it if I'm such a problem for you. Beside, I hate to walk to school every morning to such an uncute tomboy like you." Ranma snorted and began to quicken his pace.  
  
Akane growled loudly trying to hold her temper in, but it was no success.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" With a strong toss, she threw her briefcase in Ranma's direction.  
  
He turned to her and scoffed as he dodged it. Akane was furious, of course. She couldn't stand the pigtail boy being so cocky while he insulted her. He was such a jerk. Everyday, he would act this way to her at least once and they would fight. She hated him this way. Suddenly, she could see someone running on the fence going towards them.  
  
"Nihao!" greeted the voice loudly.  
  
It was the vibrant, sexy Shampoo. She smiled happily as her gaze came to the pigtail boy who was running her in her direction. She leaped into the air and landed in Ranma's arms. As, she glomped him, he lost his balance and fell off the fence. Akane sneered as she watched the Chinese girl pressing her body into Ranma's chest. Nothing ever change.  
  
"Shampoo, what are you doing!" growled Akane letting her eyes try to glare a hole in her head.  
  
Shampoo simply looked over to Akane and stuck her tongue out. She then turned back to her airen and stated, "Shampoo here to see Ranma! Ranma, is beautiful day. Good time to go on date, yes?"  
  
Akane wasn't going to watch Shampoo flirt with Ranma, so she turned and ran for school. Shampoo loved to see her airen. Ranma thought it was cute of her to ask for a date and be so forward, but it wasn't the time to be having one of their fiancée time.  
  
"Sorry, Shampoo, but I got to go to school. I'll see you later," replied the martial artist as he pried himself from her grasp.  
  
"Alright! See you later, airen." Shampoo simply mounted back on her bike and was on her way once again.  
  
"I'm surprise she didn't try to pressure me to stay with her," thought Ranma as he gave a sigh of relief.  
  
He began running down the sidewalk hoping to be on time. He wasn't one of the best students in the school, but he did hate to be late for class. The principal would probably give him the worst kind of punishment for only being a couple of seconds late; He's a typical Kuno. Suddenly, without looking, Ranma bumped into someone. He fell to the ground as the person fell the other away.  
  
"Whoa, that suck. Hey, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going!" apologized the raven hair boy picking himself up from the ground.  
  
As he looked at the person, he froze. It was a gorgeous girl. She had long light pink hair and alluring sapphire eyes. Her lovely locks were tightly placed in a neat bouncy bun with strand of hair tailing down the sides of her face. She wore the blue dress uniform of his same school as she sprung up and dusted herself off.  
  
"It's alright! I am okay, aren't I?" asked the girl looking herself over.  
  
Ranma observed her and just nodded at her question. He picked up her briefcase and continued to look at her. She looked so familiar to him. He could have sworn she saw a girl with pink hair before, but he couldn't put her name on his tongue. Continuing to look at her, the girl sensed his eyes on her. She smirked and decided to state it in a nice way.  
  
"Hey, you can stop checking me out now!"  
  
Ranma shook his head and replied, "I wasn't doing know such thing!"  
  
"Yeah, right! I'm not that stupid." The pink girl looked back at him as he just looked away in annoyance. Suddenly, Ranma realized he didn't have much time to get to school. He took the girl's hand and ran.  
  
"HEY! What the..." stated the girl, but that's all she could say.  
  
"We don't have time! School's gonna start any minute!" explained the martial artist quickening his pace every time he stepped on the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In class, the girl positioned herself in front of the class as everyone stared. She gave a simple smile to everyone, which made the guys really happy. Ukyo and Akane looked at Ranma as he kept looking at the girl. HE really wanted to know if she was the person he knew.  
  
"She look real familiar but where have I seen her," thought the pigtail boy.  
  
"Hey, Ran-chan, whatcha looking at the girl so much? You better not like her. You have me for that," whispered Ukyo with a glare.  
  
"Aw, Ukyo, it ain't nothing like that," replied Ranma trying to calm the girl down.  
  
"Ha, yeah right," muttered Akane crossing her arms.  
  
Ranma looked over to the raven hair girl and just simply shout, "How about you just shut up!"  
  
Akane was about to say something, which made Ranma stand up. They were about to get in their typical brawl until the teacher gave them a glare. The two students sighed and just took their seats once more.  
  
"Anyway, students, meet Karina Yamada," announced the teacher.  
  
"Hi," greeted the girl with a sweet, flirty smile and wink. "Like the teacher said, I'm Karina Yamada. My old man, mom, and I moved from the mountains in China."  
  
"Wait a minute. Her name's Karina?" thought Ranma thinking deeper into his memories.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma got out of his seat and looked at Karina with wide eyes. He remembered; He remembered who she was and everything about her.  
  
"I can't believe it! It's you!" yelled the martial artist as he pointed at the pink hair girl.  
  
"Huh? What is it, Ranma?" asked Akane looking concern.  
  
"Ranma? Ranma Saotome? Horse boy! Wow, I knew you looked very familiar," chirped Karina smiling widely.  
  
"It IS you, mountain girl" replied the pigtail boy.  
  
Ranma walked up to the girl. She then pressed her hand on her waist and took out a small stick. With two taps, it grew into a long staff. Spinning it in her hand, she took the item and slapped it across each cheek.  
  
"Ranma!" unison Akane and Ukyo looking at his abuse.  
  
"Ranma, you moron..." spoke Karina tapping her staff to take its previous form.  
  
He regained his sense and looked at the girl with a hand on his cheek. This was their reunion with one another and all she could do was hit him across the face with a staff? He wanted answers  
  
"Karina, what the hell!" shouted Ranma looking bewildered at the pink hair girl.  
  
Suddenly, Karina gently placed her hands on his cheek. Soon enough, she went up and kissed him passionately. She pressed their lips tighter and closer together as everyone watched. This was something out of the blue. It left everyone (even Ranma) shocked. 


	2. Karina Karina

Karina Karina  
  
Ranma looked at Karina still kissing him. What a kisser! He had never gotten a kiss like that since Shampoo gave him one when they became engaged. He, then, remembered Akane and Ukyo were watching him. But before he could react, Ukyo slammed him with her spatula and Akane with her mallet.  
  
"Uh, hello?" Karina looked at the girl with her eyebrow arched.  
  
"How dare you kiss My Ran-chan!" yelled Ukyo trying not to attack.  
  
"Yeah, who do you think you are!" replied Akane.  
  
"I'm his fiancée." simply stated Karina while crossing her arms.  
  
Everyone just looked at her as Ranma rose from the ground. Ukyo and Akane looked at him with anger, which made him gulp.  
  
"Another fiancée? Ranma, you lucky dog," stated a boy in the class.  
  
Akane walked up to Ranma and gave him a slap. She had enough of all his crap he brought into her life. She already had two other fiancées and a stalker to fight with, now she had another one to worry about. This was too much!  
  
Ranma looked at her and growled. "What the heck did you do that for!"  
  
"You insensitive jerk! Now you have three fiancées!" replied the tomboy walking back to her chair.  
  
"Well, anyway, sugah, I'm Ukyo Kounji and that was Akane Tendo. We're Ranma's fiancées," spoke Ukyo smiling wickedly.  
  
"Three fiancées?" said Karina with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and there's another named Shampoo who's an amazon. She's real strong," replied Akane smiling.  
  
"Is this right, Ranma? An Amazon fiancée?" questioned Karina placing her hand on her hip.  
  
He looked at the girl and nodded his head. He could see what the girls were trying to do. They were trying to scare Karina away. He could tell very well by their wicked smiles. He just shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Those two are hopeless." thought Ranma.  
  
"Well, fine, I'm up for a good challenge, Ranma," replied Karina smiling and winked.  
  
They all looked at her as the teacher just shook his head. After school, Ranma, Karina, Akane, and Ukyo walked to the dojo. Karina took Ranma's arm ignoring the others while the other girls looked annoyed. Ranma was waiting for a fight to happen.  
  
"So, Karina, how did you and Ranma know each other?" asked Ukyo placing her spatula back on her back.  
  
"Hmm, oh, I remember it like it was yesterday," started the mountain girl placing her finger on beside her mouth. "Do ya, Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah," replied the pigtail boy. "I met Karina awhile back when I was training with Pop. I was around twelve and before I went to the Jusenkyo springs. We stayed next door to Karina's family up in the mountains."  
  
*~*~ Flashback~*~*  
  
It was a beautiful morning; the sky was a glamorous blue with white fluffy clouds. The young Ranma with a short ponytail made his way out of a sad excuse of a tent. He stretched his body and looked around at his environment before starting off. He decided to go see Karina, so he ran towards Karina's house. He saw Karina with a pail in her hand.  
  
"Hey, mountain girl," greeted Ranma walking with her.  
  
"Hey, stop calling me that! You horse boy!" stated Karina looking angrily.  
  
"Hey, that hurt," said the martial artist sarcastically. " So anyway, where are you going?"  
  
"You know I have to get water from the springs every morning. Why do you want to know? Does horse boy have a crush on me?" Asked Karina holding up the pail.  
  
"You're full of yourself! You're cute, but you're not THAT cute," replied Ranma laughing.  
  
Karina wasn't please to hear that remark. She hit him with her pail and walked faster to get away.  
  
"Huh? Karina, what did I do?" Asked the pigtail boy.  
  
"Oh, please! Ranma Saotome, you know what you did! Your so insensitive!" said the mountain girl with anger.  
  
Ranma thought and understood what was wrong. He ran up to Karina and stopped her. She looked away from him. He hurt her very much. She thought she was very pretty and she was. He didn't know how much took pride on how she looked.  
  
"Aw, Karina, you know I..." started off Ranma taking a step to her.  
  
"Just up before you make things worst, horse boy."  
  
"Well, fine, be stubborn."  
  
"Okay."Karina looked at him and just stuck out her tongue at him running away. He just scratched his head in frustration decided to follow her.  
  
*~*~Back to present..~*~*  
  
"We were always together.. Except when we had to train." said Karina.  
  
Akane looked at the girl and asked, "You are a martial artist?"  
  
" Yeah, Karina's family had their own dojo up there. It was the Yamada's School of Mountain Martial arts." stated Ranma looking over to the Tendo girl.  
  
"Yeah, maybe later I can show you guys what I can do," replied Karina jabbing the air rapidly with a smile.  
  
As they arrived at the dojo, Ranma and the girls saw Soun, Genma, Nodoka, and another man and woman talking and laughing. The man had short black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. He looked well built for his age as he wore a gi like Soun but blue. The woman had long pink hair placed into a long ponytail with bangs on the side of her ears. She looked beautiful in her long purplish kimono.  
  
"Hi, daddy, mom! I see you found Uncle Saotome already," addressed Karina with an amazed face.  
  
"Yes, butterfly, I did. Come sit with us. All of you," answered the man.  
  
Ranma and Karina sat together as Ukyo sat at the other side of Ranma and Akane sat beside her father. She kept looking at Ranma and Karina, who just stood there looking at their parents. She felt herself get a bit jealous as she tried to calm herself down.  
  
"Akane, Ukyo, meet Gang and Miharu Yamada, Karina's parents," announced Genma smiling.  
  
Miharu and Gang bowed their head slightly as the others did also. They seem like a very loving couple. You could tell Miharu was a loving mother by her sweet smile and never letting go it on her face. Gang looked just as happy and loving as Miharu.  
  
"Now, that the children are here, we must talk about these engagements," said Nodoka.  
  
"Yes, I must agree," replied Miharu looking at the "children". "Ranma, you have here a total of 4 fiancées here including my daughter. Boy, such a ladies' man."  
  
"A man among men," sighed Nodoka with a wide smile.  
  
"Wait, I wanna know how Karina here is engaged with Ranma." Commanded Ukyo.  
  
"Yeah, did you do something to Ranma again, Uncle Saotome?" asked Kasumi entering with them.  
  
"I bet this time, he sold his son to them for the rent and free food in the mountains," replied Nabiki also coming in to join.  
  
Before the bald man could even answer this, Ranma decided to lay out the truth. "Nah, Pop didn't do anything this time."  
  
"That's right. You see I needed an heir to my dojo before I die and well, Karina is only a girl." explained Gang as he scratched his head.  
  
"She needed to marry to continue the dojo. Well, my husband decided to hold a competition at the dojo for Karina's hand in marriage," added Miharu stirring a cup of tea with a small spoon.  
  
"I didn't want anything to do with it, but father persuaded me. He said if he didn't have an heir, my ancestors and past accomplishments in our dojo would forever be lost," commented Karina crossing her arms. "I couldn't let that happen, but I wasn't ready to marry a stranger."  
  
"Well, this is where I come in! I talked to her about it and decided to enter myself. I wasn't going to let Karina marry someone she didn't like or understand. Beside, I thought maybe it would also help me practice my martial arts," replied Ranma placing his hands behind his head.  
  
"That day, we had so many young men from the ages 11 to 17 come to the competition. About a hundred I say. Boy, my daughter had so many wonderful, strong suitors. But after everything, Ranma won and was made my daughter's fiancé," replied Miharu sipping her tea.  
  
Akane and Ukyo took out their respectable weapons and hit Ranma over the head with them. Now, they knew he got her on purpose. What was so special about her? They were so angry as they sat back down in their seats.  
  
"Well, when I found out about this, I told them that Ranma had other fiancées and had to continue his journey. Well, they weren't too happy about it, but Karina said she would wait for him," stated Genma joining in the story.  
  
"But, our mountain isn't a mountain anymore. Somehow, it was destroyed and so, we travel here to look for a place to set up our dojo. We decided to move to Gang's hometown, Nerima, for a place to stay," said Miharu looking over at her husband.  
  
"It was such a coincidence to see you guys here," added the pink hair girl pulling on Ranma's arm. "I've missed you so much, Ranma."  
  
"Yeah, missed you too, Karina," admitted the raven hair boy as he scratched his head.  
  
Akane didn't like this at all. It was hard enough to fight off Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi of Ranma, but now another one. And it looked like Karina was the perfect girl for Ranma.  
  
"Wish, something could break this lovely moment." thought Akane.  
  
All of a sudden, Shampoo came crashing through the wall holding a delivery box.  
  
"Nihao!" said Shampoo with her cutest smile.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Battle for Fiance

Battle for fiancé  
  
"S-Shampoo!" shouted Ranma nervously.  
  
"Airen! Shampoo bought food Tendo and family. Me so happy to see you!!" cheeredShampoo glomping on Ranma.  
  
Akane and Ukyo were standing up and were about to hit the two when Karina spoke up.  
  
"Hmmmm, so you're Shampoo?" asked the mountain girl.  
  
"Yes! Who you?" asked the purple hair girl eyeing the pink hair girl.  
  
Ukyo and Akane glared at each other and gave a smile. Soon, Karina will know what they went threw with this Amazon. Ukyo hopped up and cleared her throat.  
  
"Shampoo girl, this is Karina Yamada and her folks. They came from the northern mountains in China. She is VERY close to Ranma like us," introduced Ukyo placing a hand on the amazon.  
  
"What you mean, spatula girl?" asked Shampoo looking very concern.  
  
"She means, Shampoo, that Karina is one of Ranma's fiancées like us," replied Akane as she join in the fun.  
  
Shampoo looked at the girl who just waved her hand at her. Shampoo couldn't believe it. Another girl to get the best of. There was only one person to blame this on. She started to take Ranma by the collar.  
  
"You have anymore fiancées you want to tell Shampoo," bellowed Shampoo angrily raising a fist in his face.  
  
Miharu looked at the group of teens as she whispered,"My, what a predicament your boy is in, Nodoka,"  
  
"Yes, well, that's what he gets for having so many girls wanting him," stated Nodoka smiling.  
  
"You, girl, Ranma is mine!" announced Shampoo jumping at her.  
  
Suddenly, Shampoo tried to strike Karina with her hand, but Karina grabbed her arm and tossed her over her head as Karina tumbled backward.  
  
"Wow! Good reflexes, Karina," stated Ranma looking over at Karina.  
  
"Of course, silly. Dad taught me the best and well, my reflexes are on it today." Karina rolled her head and took out the small stick on her side.  
  
Shampoo jumped up as she glared at the girl.  
  
"You no want to get me mad. Us amazons are very good fighters. We best!" Karina just glared at the girl and gave a small "humph" at the comment.  
  
"I've seen what you amazons can do. How about we have a little match here. Who ever loses has to give up on Ranma."  
  
Ranma heard this and decided to try and break up this quarrel. "Whoa, ladies, hold up. You don't really have to fight over me."  
  
"Oh, Saotome, you think you are all that. If I was them, I dump you like that," said Nabiki shaking her head.  
  
"Argh! Who asked you, Nabiki!" unison Ranma and Akane.  
  
"Shampoo accept, 'mountain girl'." Shampoo grinned seeing a frown appear on the other fighter's face. Karina started to get mad. She never felt like this. She stomped her foot as her aura rose.  
  
"Don't call me that! Only Ranma can!" shouted the mountain girl releasing her stick to a staff, "Let's fight in one then."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In an hour, everyone was in the dojo. Shampoo and Karina stood in front of themselves, glaring at one another. Karina wore casual Chinese clothes that Ranma wear except purple. She held in her right hand her long iron staff as Shampoo gripped unto her bonbories.  
  
"That was good that Karina went home to change into more comfortable fighting clothes," said Soun.  
  
Miharu nodded her hand and added, "It wouldn't be ladylike if she fought in the dress."  
  
"I have full confidence in my daughter," replied Gang proudly.  
  
"You haven't even seen Shampoo fight. She is one of the best martial artists in this city. Even better than me," confessed Akane taking a seat between Ranma and Ukyo.  
  
"You can tell by their aura, their faces, and their fighting stance. Those steps can sometimes tell you who will win automatically," replied Gang.  
  
"Now, let's begin!" called out the Amazon.  
  
As Shampoo dashed to Karina, Karina took her staff and placed it in front of her to defend with. Shampoo stroked her bonbories at her as she kept her pole in front. Karina sneered as she tried her best to defend her attack.  
  
"Whoa, she's strong. Karina, look at what mess you got yourself in!" thought Karina.  
  
"She good. Better than violent girl. She may be problem." Thought Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo leaped into the air and delivered a kick to the face. Karina fell back, but jumped right back up.  
  
"Nice move, Amazon," complimented the violet hair girl.  
  
"You good, too," replied Shampoo jumping back into the air.  
  
This time, Karina decided to jump in the air herself. They started to fight as everyone looked up and watched with tension to who would deliver an attack next.  
  
"Karina has really improved since the last I saw her," said Ranma.  
  
"Yes, she was so determine to be as good as you, my son," replied Genma nodding his head," She was such a cute kid, but doesn't she seem to blossom into a beautiful girl."  
  
"What kind words, Genma. You'll make such a wonderful father-in-law to my daughter," cheered Gang shaking Genma's hand.  
  
" Saotome, you traitor!" hissed Soun taking Genma by the collar.  
  
Suddenly, Shampoo left an opening. It was time for her to shine like gold in her next attack.  
  
"Turbo Mountain Goat Kicks!" shouted Karina.  
  
"Turbo Mountain Goat Kicks?" unison everyone except the Yamadas.  
  
Karina started to deliver a combination of kicks to Shampoo. They were fast as she started to hit every part of her body especially at the stomach area. She then gave a final kick to her stomach, which made Shampoo fall to the ground.  
  
"Maybe we underestimated this girl, huh, Akane?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
Akane gave a nodded as she just looked on. Ranma sat there so proud and shock to see Karina so strong. How could the girl next door turn into a lethal fighter? Still, he found that Karina was still lacking things that Shampoo could see and Shampoo might use them against her.  
  
"How was that, Amazon!" said the mountain girl.  
  
"Shampoo show you, mountain girl!" replied the Amazon.  
  
"Hey, I told you to not call me that!" said Karina running toward her.  
  
Shampoo and Karina started to continue their fighting. They were neck and neck. The audience never took their eyes off of the two girls. Suddenly, they girls transported outside as Shampoo delivered a kick to Karina. Then they hear a loud splash.  
  
"Was that water?" asked Miharu looking over to the Soatomes.  
  
"The Koi Pond" answered Nodoka rising from her seat.  
  
Everyone ran out to see who land in it. As they went outside, the Yamadas were speaking to the group.  
  
"Um, Ranma, there's something you should know about Karina," started Miharu.  
  
"Yes, some things happened while you were gone!" Gang tried to help his wife making the explanation easier.  
  
When they got outside, they saw Shampoo-neko dragging herself out of the pond. Ranma wanted to run away, but Akane held him by his collar. They saw someone jump out of the pond. It was a man with violet hair and wore purple Chinese clothes. He was very handsome, but it seems he looked down at the ground in embarrassment.  
  
Akane looked and saw a familiar face in the man. "K-Karina?"  
  
" Yeah, that's me!" stated Karina while blushing.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Karina's secret

Karina's little secrets  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karina-kun sat at the table looking down while everyone's gazed at his appearance. His long violet hair trailed down his back as his sapphire eyes shined brightly. His muscular feature even challenged Ranma's looks. Karina- Kun felt embarrassed feeling the surprise looks on his body, especially from the pigtail boy.  
  
Ranma took one small breath and asked, "What hap..."  
  
"When you left, I missed you and I decided to go look for you. You told me that your old man was taking you to parts of China and then to the Jusenkyo springs. After a year of waiting for you, I sneaked out my house to try to find you. That was a big mistake," stated Karina-kun before he could finish.  
  
*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*  
  
Karina took her backpack off her back and sat on the ground. She was very tired. She took out a bottle of water and drank it. The liquid felt very pleasing as it traveled down her throat. She took her last gulp of water and placed the rest back in her bag.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Nothing's more refreshing than a fresh taste of mountain water in a bottle," simply stated Karina as she observed her surrounding  
  
"Welcome to Jusenkyo springs. Are you customer?" asked the Jusenkyo guide as he walked toward the mountain girl.  
  
"Uh, I was wondering have you seen a boy and his father here wanting to train here." The man stood pondering while Karina rose from her seat.  
  
"Boy and father? Oh, Mr. Customer! Very tragic! Yes, very tragic! Cursed springs here. He no realized the springs very bad luck," replied the Jusenkyo guide.  
  
"Bad luck? Those springs over there? They look ordinary." questioned Karina gazing at the small springs.  
  
"Oh, is tragic. Bad luck indeed!" shouted Jusenkyo guide clamping unto his cheeks.  
  
Karina looked at the man as she arched her eyebrow. He seemed very weird and his statements made no sense at all. She came to the conclusion that she would just look around see if she could find Ranma herself.  
  
"Hmmm, seems no one is around here. I came here for nothing. Ranma is probably at his new fiancé's home," sighed Karina, "I should have told him the real reason why I wanted him to be in the competition. It was because..."  
  
Before Karina could finish her words, she sensed a large object moving her way. She looked behind her and saw a large panda dashing straight for her. She leaped into the air and moved from its path. Too bad she didn't have much time to move fully out of his way. The panda passed her but not without bumping into her. Karina yelped loudly as her body fell into a nearby spring.  
  
"Ack!" shouted Karina struggling in the water.  
  
She knew how to swim, of course, but she couldn't believe she fell off the bamboo poles by an overgrown panda. She climbed out and started to lie there on the ground as the Jusenkyo guide came toward her.  
  
"Oh, no, poor girl you is. You fall in Nanniichuan! Spring of Drown Man have tragic story of a man who drown in spring 1750 years ago. Now, whoever fall in same spring take body of man! Very tragic!" informed the Jusenkyo guide running to her side.  
  
As Karina got up, she couldn't believe what she just heard. She first looked at her hand; they were larger and rough. She didn't to make any assumption until she saw herself. She took out a compact that she always carry to see herself. She looked at her image and saw she wasn't a beautiful girl anymore; she was a tall, handsome man.  
  
Karina gawked at her reflection and only mouthed, "Oh my goodness..."  
  
Tears started to fall from his eyes as he picked up his bag. He was so embarrassed. He knew now he couldn't face Ranma. If he did, Ranma would turn away and just pretend she was never there. He was started to run as the tears kept flowing down.  
  
*~*~*~Back to the Present*~*~*~  
  
"After that, I went home. I couldn't let you see me like this. I- I was so shocked. I thought you would think less of me. I wish I never went there and got hit by that panda," concluded Karina-kun gripping his shirt.  
  
"Uh oh...you mean to say that she was the girl in my way from Ranma...I better not tell her I was the Panda. It would be best," thought Genma looking from his side to side.  
  
"Panda? You mean like this Panda?" asked Shampoo getting glass of water and throwing it at Genma.  
  
Genma sat there in his panda form. He saw Karina-kun staring at the panda emotionless. Genma tried his best to like innocent as he rolled up with his ball in grasp. Karina-kun didn't even take notice to his actions right then. She couldn't believe it. Her own future father-in-law pushed her in the spring.  
  
"Uncle Saotome, it was you..."whispered the violent hair boy gripping unto his staff.  
  
"There is but one more surprise, Karina," said Ranma looking at him.  
  
He took a glass of water himself and poured it on his head. Suddenly, he turned to the redhead girl in front of the Yamada's eyes.  
  
Karina-kun touched Ranma-chan's face while looking at her form. She was very pretty and had a rack almost bigger than Karina's. If she wasn't Ranma and was a fiancée of his, she would be a big challenge to win Ranma's affections by looks alone.  
  
"My goodness, you were a victim of the springs, too, Ranma?" asked the violet hair boy letting his fingers poke her chest.  
  
"Hey, don't touch those! Yeah, Pop kind of made me fall into the Spring of Drown Girl," stated Ran- chan scratching her head.  
  
Karina-kun couldn't believe it. Instead of being more upset that her fiancé turned into a girl, he was happy. Whatever form they were, they were a couple plus she wasn't by herself.  
  
"Oh, uncle Saotome, I'm not mad at you anymore," announced Karina-kun with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh, daughter, this is so mature of you," stated Miharu looking Karina-kun.  
  
"Yep, that's my daughter. A trooper through it all," replied Gang proudly.  
  
"I have to say it is a relief you won't be blaming him," said Nodoka.  
  
"Oh, Auntie Nodoka, it's okay. I mean, at least I know I'm not alone... Ranma and I can both suffer together," chuckled the mountain boy as he looked at Ran-chan.  
  
"Grrr... Auntie Nodoka better not pick favorites!" thought Ukyo as she continued to look at the new crew member.  
  
"She's seems to be in such a good mood for finding out her 'father-in-law' pushed her into a nightmare" Thought Akane.  
  
"Why she look at Ran-chan like that. Maybe she more interested in female Ranma than male Ranma?" thought Shampoo.  
  
"Well, kids, I would love to hear about more of Karina and Ranma, but it's time for me to get some rest," stated Nabiki getting up.  
  
"Yes, it seems I must get dinner ready. I'll bring you some hot water, Karina and Ranma," added Kasumi rising from her seat.  
  
"Thanks, Kasumi," chirped Ranma.  
  
"Boy, we better be heading or it'll be dark before we get home. Come on, girls," announced Gangs leaving, "Nice meeting you, Soun."  
  
"Yes, it was nice meeting you, my friend," replied Soun smiling at him.  
  
"I'll be home soon. Just want to talk to Ranma and Akane before I go," replied the mountain boy.  
  
"Oh, Nodoka, I hope to be seeing you soon again." spoke the smiling Miharu.  
  
"Why don't you come back tomorrow? I would love some company here," replied Nodoka smiling at her.  
  
"Ayiaa, great grandmother is expecting me home now. Shampoo be going! Bye now!" With that, Shampoo went through the wall.  
  
"Does that Chinese bimbo ever heard of a door!" said Ukyo as she left after Shampoo did.  
  
"Akane, I know you are Ranma's fiancée and in love with him. I was thinking we can still be friends." Karina-kun poured hot water on her head as she watched Akane's face turned into anger.  
  
"Me love THAT! You got to be kidding!" said Akane pointing at Ran-chan.  
  
"Hey! I am not a thing, so don't address me as 'that'," replied the redhead crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I can see what you mean, Akane," teased Karina smiling at Ran-chan as she poured the hot water on Ran-chan.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Asked Ranma angrily.  
  
Karina gave him a snort and simply said "Oh, don't try to act so tough to me."  
  
"Oh, great, now I have two uncute girls as fiancées," muttered the pigtail boy with a sigh.  
  
"Uncute!" unison Akane and Karina.  
  
"Well, not like you the most handsome guy around, now!" spoke up Karina.  
  
"You're just mad that I'm cuter in both forms," replied Ranma folding his arms.  
  
"Ranma! You are one RUDE person!" yelled Karina as she took her staff and hit Ranma with it.  
  
She was upset. She didn't like Ranma commenting badly about her looks. He knew it, but he still crossed the line. She decided to go now as she slammed the door. Akane knew why she was upset, so she hit Ranma with her mallet.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" asked Ranma touching his head.  
  
"You insensitive jerk," shouted the tomboy with anger.  
  
"My son still needs lesson for understanding women," said Nodoka shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
Akane went upstairs and slammed her door. Ranma growled getting angrier than he originally was. She didn't understand women. Karina started it, not him. Kasumi walked to the table and sat beside the pigtail boy.  
  
"Ranma, Karina came all the way to see you. She doesn't need you calling her names like you usually do with Akane," commented Kasumi placing the dishes on the table.  
  
Ranma looked over to the brunette and shot back," But, she shouldn't be calling me names like that if she can't take it."  
  
"What I thought she was doing was just flirting," spoke Kasumi smiling. "Girls flirt sometimes that way."  
  
Karina was flirting with him? It did seem that way, but Karina was almost like Akane; you could never get what she means until she tells you. He decided to go see her or at least try to find where she lived.  
  
Outside, Karina was on the fence walking slowly as she used played with her staff. She tried to clear her head from Ranma, but that's all she could think of.  
  
"I'm the heir of the Yamada's School of Mountain Martial arts and I'm hell of a looker if I can say so myself. I don't need that horse boy," Said the mountain girl.  
  
"Sure you don't!" said a voice.  
  
Ranma hopped in front of her, which caught her by surprise. She lost her balance and fell to the ground on her butt. Ranma gave a chuckle as Karina just picked her staff up and started to ignore him.  
  
"Hey, Karina, talk to me!" yelled Ranma pushing her from behind.  
  
She didn't like him touching and pushing her at the time. She took her staff once more in her grasp and began to swing it at him. Soon enough, Karina was trying to deliver blows to the pigtail boy while he was simply dodging. Suddenly, Karina stooped in her tracks and glared at the boy.  
  
"What do you want? Boy, you're annoying sometimes!"  
  
Ranma looked at her with a serious face and commanded, "Hear me out."  
  
"Fine, but keep up!" answered the mountain girl as she started to walk.  
  
" About earlier, I want to say.....it wasn't my fault!" whined Ranma.  
  
"You never learn. You're still a little boy." Karina just turned and was about to be on her way when the raven hair boy jumped in her path.  
  
He looked at her with these sad puppy eyes as Karina just gazed at them. Her face began to soften as she thought to herself. Ranma wasn't one to apologize, but he was trying. She sighed shaking her head as she simply jumped off the fence.  
  
"You're forgiven, horse boy."  
  
Ranma looked at her with a smirk and thanked her silently for not making him say the word. Soon enough they were walk in silence. It was a little creepy to hear just the wind, so Ranma decided to speak up.  
  
"So, did you really try to look for me?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"Yeah, of course, stupid. Why would I have this curse then," replied the violet hair girl.  
  
"Why?" Ranma asked filled with curiosity.  
  
He had to give it to her that he was honored for her to be looking for him. He was her fiancé, but was he that important to her? He wanted to know the answer as he looked at the girl.  
  
"I had to find you? Ummm, You ARE the one who won the competition," stated Karina looking away from the boy.  
  
"Well, was there another reason you came to find me?" asked Ranma trying harder for the real answer.  
  
"Well...." Karina as she began to blush as Ranma watched her face change colors.  
  
"Well, I had f-feelings for you....." whispered Karina.  
  
She knew she couldn't hold it anymore. She finally confessed that she liked him. She didn't know what his reaction would be. She kept her heads down as she approached her house.  
  
"Here's the house, my new home. I would ask you in for some tea, but you would make Akane worried about you," spoke Karina watching his expression turn an ugly face.  
  
"Her worry about me? That tomboy wouldn't really care. Anyway, back then, I could say I-I had f-feelings for you, too," spoke Ranma trying to look away.  
  
"You did?" asked Karina, "Oh, Ranma, I'm so happy to hear that."  
  
Karina hugged the pigtail boy as the door opened. It was Gang with a rather smug smile while looking at the two.  
  
"Oh, Ranma, at last! You must be here to make sure your future wife got home safely," said Gang. "How you give her a good night kiss?"  
  
"Dad!" yelled Karina.  
  
"Um, got to go!" Ranma dashed down the street before the two could say another word. Karina's eyes watched him leave.  
  
The end.... Heh, yeah right! 


	5. Michevious friends

A/n: Wow, I'm back you guys. Again, I must apologize, but college is getting harder and the studying must increase. Still, it's summer and I'm going to try to update all I have written when I go back to school. So, on with the fic, Right? Right!  
  
"Come on, Karina, push yourself."  
  
Karina flipped back to her feet and delivered a swing kick into Ran-chan's leg. She began to deliver a combination of kicks and punches to the redhead's torso, until Ranma grabbed one of her hands. With that she stopped her attacks and replied with a jab of her one to her chest. Ranma grabbed one of her breasts until Karina separated from the pigtail boy.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" yelled the pink hair girl.  
  
"Well, yeah. We're sparing. It didn't hurt, don't lie," simply said Ran- chan dusting off her shirt.  
  
"But that was my boob!" stated Karina fixing her bra.  
  
"Yeah, but they look fine to me," replied Ranma stretching his arms out.  
  
Karina couldn't help but laugh at his comment while he simply froze in slight embarrassment.  
  
"Ranma! Karina! Time for school!"  
  
They looked over to see Akane running towards them with her briefcase. Karina walked over to her briefcase and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her forehead dry. She liked the daily sparing especially since it was with Ranma. She could see herself coming over to spar with him in the morning and night.....even if that was all she would get to spend time with him.  
  
The three teens walked out to the streets. Ranma and Karina jumped up onto the fence and ran while Akane just followed on foot. She glimpsed over and saw Karina looked a couple of times at Ranma's butt. She couldn't believe the way she looked at him. She wanted to throw her briefcase at her for doing such a thing.  
  
Ranma and Karina sensed Akane's aura and looked over to her. She appeared to have an angry face, but when she noticed them looking at her, she replied with a small fake smile. They wondered what was on her mind but nevertheless, they didn't have time to think about it.  
  
At school, it seemed they were early for their class, so Karina decided to mingle with her new circle of friends. She sat at her desk while three girls surrounded her desk showing her a magazine.  
  
"Look, this guy is sooo cute! Look at that crazy hair he has," stated a short hair brunette.  
  
"No way, Mina, the guy with the muscles on the last page is the cutest," replied a tall girl with wavy black hair.  
  
"Kumiko, please! I love this other guy. Those bad boys are so hot!" chirped a girl with short low pigtails.  
  
"Hmmm, Emi does have point. They got this kind of mysterious thing going on," replied Mina pointing at a picture.  
  
"What do you think Karina? Which guy do you think is hot?" asked Mina pushing the magazine to her.  
  
Karina picked up the magazines and looked at each boy carefully. She must agree, they were all cute, but none her type. She looked carefully again making sure her thoughts were true and they were. She just didn't see anything really special.  
  
"They are all cute, but not my type," stated Karina as she pushed the magazine back.  
  
"Of course, they aren't. You have Ranma," spoke Kumiko with a smirk.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, a tall, cute, strong, athletic boy. Sounds scrumptious don't it, Karina?" asked Emi with a smirk of her own.  
  
"I just like strong guys. Besides, horse boy has three other fiancées and the only time he will see me without them fighting with me is if I'm sparring with him."  
  
Karina looked over to Ranma to see him arguing once more with Akane. She couldn't help but to seem a little jealous. Akane, out of all the other fiancées, saw him the most even if they do argue. And she could also tell by past experiences that they were closer than Karina and Ranma has ever been, which, in a way, scared her.  
  
Later, during lunch, Karina walked over to sit with Akane. It seem her friends were no where to be seen, so she thought it was a good way to make friendly with her rival. She seemed to like Akane a bit since she could see her in her.  
  
"Hey, Akane, can I eat with you?" asked Karina holding a small bento box.  
  
"Yeah, sure," replied the tomboy giving Karina room to sit on her blanket.  
  
"I'm so glad it is lunchtime. I needed a break from all that learning," spoke the pink hair girl sitting and opening her box of food.  
  
"Yeah, I could see it that you were just wandering in your eyes. You kept looking at Ranma."  
  
"You were looking at me? Were you jealous?"  
  
"NO! WHY WOULD I BE?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to sound like that...... Sorry for asking." The two stayed silent for the moment as they just slipped food into their mouths.  
  
Meanwhile, Karina's friends waited outside the school when they saw Ranma walk out.  
  
"Hey, Ranma, wait for a moment," shouted Kumiko.  
  
"Uh, hey, girls, what is it?" asked the pigtail boy.  
  
"Have you spent time with Karina since she's been here?" asked Emi.  
  
"Yeah, all the time. We spar in the morning then go and come from school. Then I spar with her at night," simply said Ranma.  
  
"That's not spending time! That's what friends do or fellow classmates! She IS your fiancée, too," replied Mina.  
  
"Yeah, so? I dun have 'special times' with the other girls," replied Ranma shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"You've at least had one date with each of them. Why don't you just spend some time with her," replied Emi with a sigh.  
  
"Like how? A date?"  
  
The three girls looked at one another and unison," Yeah, and we'll help!"  
  
"Fine, whatever," replied Ranma walking away.  
  
"But Ranma, you must ask her first before we can do anything. Hmmmm, Ask her for tonight!" stated Mina tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"Umm, okay. Let me eat now." With that he walked away leaving the girls with smiles on their faces.  
  
In minutes, he joined Akane and Karina on their hill. Karina smiled happily and gave him room so he could sit beside her. He hopped over and sat between the two girls.  
  
"What took you so long, Ranma?" asked Akane looking over to him.  
  
"Nothing, just was talking to some people," replied Ranma opening his food.  
  
"So, we are on tonight again with another spar session, right Ranma?" asked Karina closing up her box of food.  
  
"Oh, ummm, I dun think so. I have something to attend to I think."  
  
It seemed that things did change over the years. He looked as if he didn't have time for her. Karina silently without looking up rose from the ground. With a small unnoticeable sigh, she looked up to them and just gave a smile.  
  
"I'll see you guys in class in a bit," stated the pink hair girl.  
  
With that, she walked slowly inside leaving Akane and Ranma looking at one another for answers.  
  
After school, Karina walked out of the school watching the groups of friends pass her by. She didn't feel like waiting for Ranma and Akane today. Things just went from good to bad in only half a day. She didn't want to seem mad, but she sure as hell was at least a little peeve. She was so unsure of the emotions inside her, so she decided just to leave the pigtail boy and the violent girl out of it; Too bad it wasn't for long.  
  
"Yo, Karina, wait up!"  
  
She looked over her left shoulder to see her fiancé running up to her. She stopped in her place and looked up at him as he suddenly stopped in front of her. She looked around a bit, but it seemed Ranma was missing someone.  
  
"Hey, where's Akane?" asked Karina while she tugged on her briefcase.  
  
"I don't know. I think she went somewhere with her little friends," replied Ranma with a shrug.  
  
"Oh okay. Going my way, horse boy," she smiled as he gave a nod in reply.  
  
They began to walk down the street chatting with one another of just things that when on with their life. It was weird of both of them to talk about the past without touching the area of them having crushes on one another. Both of them didn't want to start uncomfortable silence now. It was just good for both of them that they didn't start to get into their usual fights or other people interrupting their time together.  
  
"Hey, mountain girl," stated Ranma looking over to her.  
  
"Um, yeah, horse boy, what is it?" asked Karina stretching out her arms.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Nothing since we aren't sparring."  
  
"Do you want to do something with me......"  
  
Karina froze in her track as the pigtail boy looked back at her. Her expression was very surprised. He wanted to spend time with her and alone? She couldn't but to smile at the idea that popped into her head.  
  
"Are you asking me on a date, horse boy?" asked Karina looking over to Ranma.  
  
"Uh, well, how about we just call it a get together and talk more about what's been going on if Akane and the others ask," replied Ranma jumping onto the nearby fence.  
  
"Okay, I won't even say a word to the others about it. Like I would talk to THEM about anything," replied Karina with a small snort.  
  
Ranma sighed and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Meanwhile, Akane was looking around in the classroom for Ranma. She walked out of the room and stood in the hallway with an angry expression.  
  
"That jerk left me and he is probably walking with Karina home......... RANMA NO BAKA!!!" shouted Akane as she ran through the hallway.  
  
"Akane!"  
  
Akane stopped in her track and looked behind her to Karina's friends. They greeted her with a slight hand wave from all three of them. Akane walked over to them and wondered a bit about who they were until she remembered.  
  
"Oh, you are Karina's friends," started Akane looking at each girl.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for noticing," whispered Emi as she was elbowed by Kumiko.  
  
"Oh, Akane, we received a message from Ranma. He told us he needed to carry out some things with the Yamadas. Something about annulling the engagement and such," replied Kumiko with a smile.  
  
"He said it would take time or what not, but he'll be back later tonight," replied Emi with a small fake smile.  
  
"Poor Karina though. She will choke up for the news," frowned Mina.  
  
"Really? Wow, thanks, girls. I guess I'm going home," stated Akane as she walked away.  
  
The three girls looked at one another stifling their giggle as they watched the tomboy walk away. They knew they lied, but it was a good cause for Karina. Their friend deserved sometimes with the guy she cared about.  
  
As Akane walked home she began to think about the whole message. Was he really dropping Karina? She never thought he would do that to her, but maybe it was time. Maybe Ranma understood that he couldn't lead another woman on. It was time to put his foot down and tell them that he wasn't in love with them. In a sense, Ranma was finally being a man.  
  
Suddenly, Akane's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of familiar arguing. She looked up to the sky as Ukyo and Shampoo appeared to be practically fighting one another. Shampoo delivered a quick jab as the okinamiyaki chef through several mini spatulas. Shampoo dodged the items and dropped to the ground on her feet as Ukyo followed. Both girls glared deadly at one another as they stood in silence.  
  
"Uh, girls, what's wrong this time?" asked Akane walking over.  
  
"Shampoo want a date with Ranma today, but stupid spatula girl try to stop meeting with Ranma at school," spoke Shampoo pointing at Ukyo.  
  
"Oh please, Shampoo, like Ranma honey is even going to think about going out with you! He rather go on a date with ME than you, you Chinese bimbo," replied Ukyo throwing a mini spatula.  
  
Shampoo grabbed the small weapon and through back as her aura began to grow as well as Ukyo's. The two women looked at one another giving Akane the chills. They looked as if they were going to kill each other just by their glances. Something just had to be done to stop their squabble.  
  
"Oh, Ranma can't anyways since he is going over to the Yamadas to annul his engagement to Karina," stated Akane as she crossed her arms.  
  
Both girls dropped their glances and looked over the smug looking Tendo. Was it really true? Both girls smiled happily while wlking over to her.

"I knew Ranma no like mountain girl!" stated Shampoo as she clapped her hands together.  
  
"Do you think he went over there quickly? He might have gone to the dojo to think about what to say," replied Ukyo.  
  
"You know, he might be home. Let's go ask about it," replied Akane.  
  
All three girls smiled and ran toward the direction to the Tendo dojo.  
  
To be continued.........  
  
A/N; I wanted to finish immediately, but I didn't have time and such so this will be it until next week.......I hope. Hope you like and please right back and tell me what you thought! 


	6. Karina's Date Pt 1

A/N: It has been such a long time. Sorry guys for my long temporary writer's block. But if you are still hoping for more chapter, here comes the next one.

Trouble with a Salad on Your Date 

Karina hurriedly walked over to her closet and rushed through each and every article of clothing inside. She never thought that this would be the day that Ranma Saotome would ask her on a date. She smiled widely as she twirled herself around with a dress in her hands. She was so grateful of Kami. She ran to her tall mirror against her door and observed the blue dress she held in her grasp. It was more of a summer dress with its thin straps and short length.

"Karina, what are you doing, dear?"

The pink hair martial artist leaped in the air and quickly turned to see her mother. She felt her pulse racing as she presented a slight glare to Miharu.

" Mom, you scared me to death. You always seem to sneak on Dad and I," stated Karina as she looked back into the mirror.

"Why are you getting so dressy, sweetheart?" asked Miharu looking at the mirror from behind.

"Ranma asked me on a date and I decided to wear something special," replied Karina looking over the length of the dress once more.

At that moment, Miharu jumped up with a wide smile on her face that went identical with Karina's previous one. She ran over to her daughter's closet with tears in her eyes as she looked and picked out several articles of clothing. Miharu prayed to Kami that something would soon happen for the relationship of Ranma and her daughter and her prayers has been answered.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Asked Karina a little annoyed.

"Karina, you know you have a problem with wearing feminine clothes. Kami knows how much I did not want your father showing you any of those martial arts, but since you were an only child, we needed to past the techniques down. Just look at what you're holding. I'll show you what to wear on a date." With that Miharu placed a combination of clothing on the bed.

Karina rolled her eyes but knew immediately that her mother was right. Karina always knew when she was little that she was a tomboy. She had her own style of everything such as flirting, making friends, training, and even clothes. Still, clothes were not everything to her, but if it would help with Ranma and keeping his attention on her, she would do anything for it.

Meanwhile, at the Tendo Dojo, Ranma stared at Karina's friends as they laid out items around his room. Emi ironed his best red Chinese outfit while Mina looked over a group of papers and Kumiko trimmed the flowers to complete perfection. After school they planned everything carefully and came over immediately after they told Akane the news. They all didn't think Ranma would be ready in time for the date plus they wanted to inform him how to keep the date in secret.

"Okay, Ranma, when you leave this Dojo, inform the family only that you must discuss to the Yamadas about the engagement. If they ask why, you'll say," stated Mina as she looked for him to complete the statement.

"I can't handle four engagements," replied Ranma with a sigh.

"Correct. Now, the date will be in one hour, so I guess you need to go take a bath and get ready. The flowers will be placed beside the clothes so you won't forget them," stated Emi placing the iron away.

"What if they see the flowers," questioned Ranma.

"Just say it is like a farewell gift or something. Or just something nice for Karina's mother before letting the news hit," answered Kumiko as the other girls agreed with nods.

"So, you'll pick up Karina in one hour and then take her to a nice café or restaurant. Then maybe a movie or the park," chimed Emi as she smiled.

"O0o0o0o0o how about the Ferris wheel. That's so romantic," advised Kumiko with her own smile.

"Yeah, or maybe karaoke," added Mina with her own excited smile.

"Girls, girls, I think whatever we think up, we'll do it!"

"Well, whatever you do, just think about Karina, not about your other fiancées!" remarked Emi with the other girls nodding.

"I swear, Karina deserves it, and since she talks about you so highly, you better show her a good time," replied Kumiko with the girls nodding.

"Yeah, now go take your bath, don't want you to smell sweaty for your date," concluded Mina as she pulled Ranma out his room.

He hopped up from the floor and walked toward the bathroom with a frown on his face. He couldn't believe even though he wasn't engaged to the trio, they were especially demanding to him like Akane or Ukyo or Shampoo. Nevertheless as he thought about it, Karina and him never really had the chance to go anywhere other than the Tendo Dojo, her house, and school. He never even considered her for a date until her friends cornered him about it. As he thought more and more about Karina, he felt that she deserved to have fun with him and they both deserved to be acquainted again and discuss about the past before she moved to Nerima.

As the trio left the Tendo Dojo, they saw glimpses of Ranma's other fiancées.

"Oh, no, here comes the violent fiancées," stated Emi as they were walking toward them.

"Hey, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo," greeted Mina with a fake smile.

"What you doing here?" Asked Shampoo, though the other two girls thought the same.

"We were trying to see if Ranma was really gonna dump poor Karina," stated Kumiko shielding herself biting her thumbnail.

"I still can't believe he's gonna break his engagement with Karina. He won't bulge! Poor Karina, she'll be heart broken," told Emi placing her hand on her chest.

"Come on, girls, maybe we can plan something for Karina! We probably can cheer her up somehow!" proclaimed Mina clasping her hand together as the other girls nodded.

"Wait, if you do, please invite me. I don't want Karina to think that I think badly of her," told Akane before the girls could run off.

"Yeah, me too. I feel bad for the girl, now I think about it. I mean we've been so hard on her since she came," replied Ukyo placing her hand on her hip.

"Ayaii, Shampoo think so, too. She no bad girl," replied the amazon with a frown of her own.

"Maybe, but we'll have to see. Wouldn't want the girls who are still fiancées to Ranma make Karina cry at the shindig," stated as the three girl walked away from the Tendo.

As Karina's friends walked away from the fiancées, they silently giggled and smiled widely. They were surprised that they could make the girls feel sorry for Karina, but they deserve the treachery and lies for now. Karina has only been at Nerima for a month and the girls have been walking all over her. It was time they just saw who Karina was and stop attacking at her because she is Ranma's other fiancée.

Akane look at the okonomiyaki chef and the amazon as they both carried the same face filled with pity. Now that they thought about it, was it wise to ask Ranma about such a difficult task? Usually they wouldn't care at bugging him with questions about the other two, but Karina was about to get the news of her life, and since she has been here, she hasn't really been too pushy.

"Shampoo thinks she going to go to work. I see Ranma later," stated the lavender hair girl.

"Yeah, Akane, tell Ranma honey I said hello. Can't be botherin' him about this. He might just get mad at me," added Ukyo as she followed Shampoo down the street.

Akane walked into her house as she saw her family in the dining room.

"Akane, hello, how was school today?" asked Kasumi as she placed a bowl of Japanese pickle and rice on the table for her.

"It was fine. Where's Ranma?" asked Akane looking over to Nabiki and her father who just shrugged.

"You dirty Lecher!! Come back here!"

At the sound of Ranma's voice, Happosai sprung onto the table then out of the dojo to the yard as Ran-chan followed in pursuit with nothing on but his boxers.

"Aw, come on, Ranma, it was only a joke. I just wanted to pinch your breasts, that's all," chuckled Happosai jumping away from the redhead.

"You'll get what you deserve once I catch you, pervert!" Jumping from Happosai's previous spots, Ranma didn't realize that he was even indecent since her breasts were bouncing everywhere. Akane glowed bright red as she followed outside, picked up a huge rock, and threw it at Ranma and Happosai.

"Akane, whatcha do that for?" Asked Ran-chan as he delivered a punch to the passed out old man.

"As a girl, I wish you would a little decency to us and realize that you're being SHOWN!" Ran-chan looked down at her breast and felt red in the face. She always forgets when she turns into a girl that he had breasts. Soon enough, Kasumi came calmly to his side and poured a kettle of hot water on the redhead's head.

"Thanks, Kasumi," he thanked as he picked up the old man and knocked him out again.

"Ranma, don't you have somewhere to be soon," stated Akane as she was walking back into the dojo.

"Someplace…Oh! Right, the Yamada's," murmured the martial artist as he ran into the dojo.

"The Yamada's? Why do you need to go there, Ranma? Do you have plans with that Karina girl?" asked Soun, as his head appeared huge and monstrous.

"I-I have to take care of my annulment with Karina. I-I can't handle four engagements," replied Ranma as he swiftly ran into his room.

As he slammed the door, the Tendo and the Saotome stared at one another. Was he really annulling Karina's engagement? Soun, deep down, felt a feeling of joy as he felt the Saotome and Tendo dojo was becoming a reality one step at a time. On the other hand, Nodoka and Genma looked quite puzzled since their son showed no annoyance or trouble with Karina as much as his other fiancées. Akane, in her own silence, felt a pang of guilt and pity, as she knew this would be one of the hardest things for Ranma to go through.

Time passed as Ranma walked on the fence to Karina's home. He looked over his shoulder a couple of times to make sure he was not being followed. He knew if he were caught with Karina on a date instead of annulling their engagement, he would be in a deeper mess than he already was. Still, he really thought that everyone else should mind their own business and leave them on reliving old times and getting to know how their lives were now. It has been ages since Karina and himself have talked alone.

As he reached the Yamada's house, he looked over and saw another opening, which looked like a dojo connected to their home. It resembled the Tendo Dojo, but he didn't remember the dojo there the last time he was there.

"Hello!" Ranma shouted as he jumped into the dojo.

Just as he yelled out, Gang ran toward him with great speed and shouted, "Mountain top lake jab!"

With that, the older male swiftly delivered two punches to Ranma's arms, which made the young boy fall back.

"Heh, Ranma Saotome, I'm surprised you didn't miss those two hits," spoke Gang sweeping his ponytail over his shoulder.

"Well, you surprised me, but I'm not out for the count!" With that Ranma sprinted towards the older man and swung her foot under Gang, which made him fall to the ground. Once on the ground, Gang tried to flip back up, but Ranma kicked the older man back down with Ranma sitting on the man's chest.

"My, my, you got me, Saotome. Fine, you win this time," replied Gang with a chuckle.

"Men, they never stop fighting," stated Miharu as she walked out.

"Hello, Ms. Yamada," greeted Ranma as he bowed.

"My, I never knew you to be so formal, Ranma. Please, call me Aunt Miharu for now," replied the pink haired woman with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am. Um, is Karina ready?"

"Yeah, horse boy, I am."

As Ranma, Gang, and Miharu turned to the door, Karina walked out slowly towards them. The pink hair girl wore a long sleeve baby blue shirt with a v-neck and a black skirt with matching blue legging and black sandals. Her hair was worn up in a nice neat bun with long strands of hair pouring down on each side of her head. She nervously looked down, keeping her hands in front of her.

"Karina, you look beautiful!" chirped Gang with a wide smile as Miharu just elbowed him in the gut.

"Honey, we don't need you saying anything. It is for Ranma to say since she is his fiancée," replied Miharu as she looked over to the blushing teens.

"K-Karina, h-here," was all Ranma could say as he gave the girl the beautiful flowers.

"Horse boy, they're beautiful. Thank you," replied Karina observing the delicate plants in her hand.

"Aw, they look like us when we were their ages," chuckled Gang with Miharu shaking her hand.

"Here, Karina, I'll take those from you. You two just go on your way and have a good time," stated Miharu as she took the flowers.

The two teens looked at each other once more then at Gang and Miharu with a nod in reply. As the two left the Yamada dojo, Ranma observed once more at the pink hair girl beside her. He always knew Karina was cute ever since they were younger, but Karina showed such a feminine look as a woman instead of a martial artist in training.

"What are you looking at, horse boy?" asked Karina feeling a little bit paranoid.

"Nothing! I- I mean, you look a little different since well, you look so girly," stated Ranma placing his arms behind his head.

"Well, I didn't mean to! I mean my mom picked it out, and I was just trying to look nice!"

"Hey, don't get so offensive! I mean you look really cute! But you always do look cute."

Karina looked down at the ground as she felt her face beginning to redden. Ranma finally really said she was cute. She only heard this once from him, and the last time was so long ago. Recently she felt just so plain, though she knew she was a looker, but not enough to make Ranma look at her. Now it was different.

She giggled softly, and smiled up to him. At first Ranma was caught off guard with such a reaction, but then he really looked at her glowing face and felt her hand slowly grabbed his arm. It wasn't a bad touch at all. It actually felt nice and exciting.

"So, where you wanna go first?" Asked Karina leaning a little into his arm.

"How about we go get some food. I know a great sushi place around here that you would love," stated Ranma pointing the way down the road.

With that the two began walking, but as they began to walk, a boy with a yellow and black outfit with a matching bandana in his hair slowly walked out of some bushes. He dragged a large box out of the bushes then looked at a large map closely observing each part of it.

"Okay, so if I'm correct this time, I should be right in China," stated the boy looking around until his eyes fell on Ranma.

The two martial artists locked eyes for a moment until Ryoga saw Karina clasped on Ranma's arm. With that, the lost boy began to feel his anger rise as he crumpled the paper in his hand.

"Ranma SAOTOME!!!!!!!" yelled the boy.

"He picks a wonderful time to come back," muttered Ranma as Karina let her hands fall off of the pigtail boy.

"Who's that, Ranma?" asked Karina letting her feet fall into a defending stance.

"You don't deserve to be engaged to Akane. You are nothing but a cheater, and I will not stand for it!" With that, Ryoga picks up his umbrella and sprints toward Ranma.

"Hey!" shouted Karina as she got in front of Ranma.

"Stupid, what are you doing!" asked Ranma trying to push Karina out the way.

Ryoga brought down his umbrella to the ground as Karina jumped up before he could strike and landed on top of it. Ryoga looked up at her as Ranma prepared himself in a fighting stance.

"Get off my umbrella, girl," stated Ryoga as he looked at Karina, but all she could do was smile.

"Hm? My, you don't want to make me mad, hun," stated Karina with a wide smile.

"Karina, get out the way!" shouted Ranma, but all she did was give him a warning glare.

"Now, let's see. This is my first date with my FIANCE and I will not have the likes of you messing it up!" shouted Karina as she jumped off the umbrella.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Ryoga looking toward her in question.

With that, Karina walked up to him, gently placed a loving hand on his shoulder, walked behind him, and kicked him far into the air.

"Karina…" spoke Ranma as he walked up to her.

"Now, let's get back to that date!" chirped the mountain girl as she took hold of his arm again.


	7. Karina's Date Pt 2

A/n: Part two is up! Yay, I wonder if there is gonna be fun…or maybe those wonderful fiancées are going to mess it up…you'll see!

Part 2 

In minutes, the two martial artists made their way to a nice sushi restaurant. Beautiful, polished tables engulfed the center of the place as golden outlined pictures were placed on the scarlet red walls. Each table presented perfect golden color plates and chopsticks placed in two to four sides of the table, varying with the type of table. Nevertheless, the place held a lighthearted, casual atmosphere for teens or couples wanting to eat a nice meal of sushi.

The waiter escorted Ranma and Karina to a table letting out Karina's chair for her to sit. She accepted the offer as Ranma took a seat across from her. He presented them menus as Ranma ordered the Sushi deluxe for two, which sent the waiter back to work.

"Ranma, I have to admit, you pick a really nice place to go for dinner," complimented Karina taking a sip of tea.

"Hey, Ranma Saotome does everything in style," replied Ranma with a cocky grin.

"Right? Then why has it taken you forever just to ask me to somewhere alone?"

"Hey, you know those other girls would have tried to mess things up, and we would have never had time alone if I asked you up front."

"Yeah…it just has been ages since we have sat and talked alone." Karina took another sip of tea as she observed Ranma's sitting position. The pigtail boy looked casual with his leg swung over his other, but Ranma couldn't help but to look over his shoulder.

"Huh? What was that?" asked Ranma letting his attention back on Karina.

"Just as usual, you're too busy thinking about Akane and the others than to have time with me," replied Karina placing her tea down firmly.

Suddenly a bit of the tea popped up from the cup onto Karina's hand as she felt the hot liquid pierced her. She quickly picked up her hand and began to comfort it until Ranma took a hold of it. He carefully looked over the burn, which was minor, and then looked at the blushing pink hair girl.

"Sorry I wasn't listening, but I didn't want anyone else to interfere," stated Ranma moving back into his chair.

"It's okay." For a moment they were both silent. Now that they had the time to talk, neither knew what to talk about first. They both had questions, but they didn't want to start out on heavy questions that would make the other either became mad, upset, or just contemplating.

"How's your training going? Fine!" they unison then laughed.

"Martial artists always think alike, I guess," stated Karina with a smile.

"I wanted to mention something about your skills. They've improved a lot since I've last fought you in China," commented Ranma.

"Thanks, when you left, I had all the time in the world to improve, and I wanted to be good enough to even challenge you," stated Karina sitting back in her own chair.

"You improved, but you aren't that good yet."

"Cocky as usual, horse boy. I would have thought you might have grown out of that cockiness you always had."

"Would you have known me if I didn't have it?"

"Ha, probably not."

"Beside, if I wasn't better, then who would whip you into shape."

Karina just glared at him for a moment then threw a chopstick at him. The chopstick went through his shirt to the floor, which slightly alarmed and amazed Ranma. He didn't even feel her movement, but she did it so quickly as well.

"I've also been training under some of the other schools, so don't think I'm just using Yamada techniques," claimed Karina as she expressed a sly smirk.

"I see that," replied Ranma as he picked up the chopstick.

"Here is your food!" With that, the waiter presented the Sushi deluxe packed with a large bowl of rice. In an instant, Ranma began eating rapidly at the sushi with Karina and the waiter just watching in disbelief. Karina looked over to the waiter and gave an apologetic, nervous smile, which he took as his time to depart.

"Ranma, you've never even changed," thought Karina while starting on her bowl of rice.

After dinner, the two walked out to the park as they saw various people walking around and playing. Kids would run around with toys and various items in their hands as they laughed excitedly around the environment. Other teens with their significant others sat and caressed one another daringly, casually, or shyly with affection. Even grown adults delegated with one another as they laughed within their conversations.

"I didn't realize the park would be packed," noted Ranma surveying the environment.

"Do you want to go somewhere to spend some alone time? How about the Ferris wheel over there?" asked Karina as she pointed toward the Ferris wheel near the ocean.

"No, I was thinking we could go when it got darker. How about karaoke?" Asked the pigtail boy remembering Karina's friends' suggestions.

"Karaoke? You? No way? Ranma, you're an ace when it comes to eating and martial arts, but you can't sing!" giggled Karina until she felt outburst of laughing erupted.

"Is that a challenge, Mountain girl?" asked Ranma glaring at the girl with a rushed annoyance.

"Sure, this might entertain me a lot," stated the pink hair girl with her own glare.

They continued to glare at one another not giving in to the other. They looked over their shoulder to a Karaoke place, which they made a race for it. Even as something so girly or general as running to a place, the two made a simple contest with it. It would be fun just to make it a little competitive. Once inside, the two took a booth as Karina took a seat.

"So, how do you work these things?" asked Ranma grabbing the mike.

"Are you serious? Do you really think you're gonna win?" Karina began to lightheartedly giggle while picking up the song choice book as Ranma took a seat beside her. He peered over her shoulder at the songs, which made the mountain girl blush secretly. He was so close with his breath upon her neck that she felt a simple innocent sensation crept on her body.

" Hey, what song?" asked Ranma.

"What?"

"Well, you're the one with the book plus you challenged me. You pick the song and we both have to sing it," replied Ranma moving back into his seat.

"O-okay!" Karina quickly looked into the book as Ranma observed the girl with amusement. She pushed a strand back behind her ear, which he thought instantly was cute. In Ranma's memory of the past, when Karina flicked a strand of her long pink hair behind her ear, he would have this instant comment in the back of his head about how cute she would do it, though he wouldn't dare say it.

"Here, let's do this one!" stated Karina pointing at the song in the book.

"It's cute!" shouted Ranma without thinking.

"Huh? Ranma, you mean this song?" Karina just looked at the pigtail boy with an arch eyebrow as he blinked and then looked away.

"I mean, yeah, sure, I guess."

"How about we make a wager with this challenge," stated Karina with a smug look.

"How so…."

"Well, if you win, we'll have to have another date together," proclaimed Karina getting up.

"What if I win?"

Karina thought as she placed a finger on her beside her lip as she looked up. She really didn't think about it before if he won because she really couldn't see Ranma winning. As she thought, she couldn't find anything since she didn't really know what Ranma like except….

"If you win, I'll cook you a dinner of whatever you like anytime," replied Karina with a smug look.

"Really? Fine, then be ready to lose, mountain girl!" With that Ranma got up and watched as Karina placed the choice on the karaoke screen.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo, Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo sat slumped at the dining table looking down. Even though neither one really liked being around the other, they thought it was their duty to be there for Ranma. Karina was someone special in Ranma's past and knew that the annulment might trigger some type of sadness for the pigtail boy.

"He's been gone for a couple of hours…." Spoke Akane with a huff.

"I wonder if they are fighting about it…" spoke Ukyo with her own huff.

"It terrible day for date…"Ukyo and Akane looked at the amazon as she let out her own huff.

"That amazon bimbo always think of herself," thought both Ukyo and Akane as Nabiki walked into the room.

"Hey, what's everyone brooding over?" asked Nabiki.

"Ranma went to the Yamada's to annul his engagement with Karina," informed the youngest Tendo.

"Really? That's not what I heard," spoke Nabiki pointing outside.

The fiancée trio looked at one another quickly then ran outside to see what the middle Tendo daughter was talking about. As they walked out the dojo, they saw Ryoga on the ground being bandaged up by the smiling Kasumi. He looked over his shoulders to see Akane and stood up quickly.

"Akane! H-Hello," spoke Ryoga as she just simply bowed slightly.

"What money girl talking about that Ranma no ditching mountain girl?" asked Shampoo walking over to the lost boy.

"That cheater Ranma!!! Do you know what he's doing at this moment, Akane?" asked Ryoga.

"How about you tell us, sugar?" asked Ukyo folding her arms together.

"I was trying to get to China, and what do I see but Ranma in the arms of a pink hair girl! When I tried to fight for your honor, Akane, that girl claimed that the no good Ranma was HER fiancé and that I could not mess up their date," explained Ryoga taking the young Tendo's hands.

As he looked within Akane's eyes, he felt all three girls' aura rise rapidly. They thought that Ranma was going to break his engagement but instead, took the mountain girl on a date? Even though they knew Ryoga did not like Ranma very much, they knew he would not lie.

"Those girls are gonna get it when I see them," stated Ukyo visioning flames around Karina's friends.

"She is very bad girl! Shampoo kill!" shouted Shampoo visioning Karina in flames.

"That BAKA!" yelled Akane visioning a frightened Ranma in flames.

The trio looked at one another, nodded their heads, and ran out the door with the lost boy following behind. They were going to find those two and get answers, which did not mean they were going to get out a royal beating though.

After the karaoke, Ranma and Karina walked toward the Ferris wheel. Karina swiftly grabbed Ranma's arm and listened to all the nice comments that were whispered from various older people and school kids. She never though that this would actually be such a fun night. Sure, she hoped for it to go smoothly, but she felt the same way that Ranma did with others appearing to cause chaos.

"This is actually too good to be true," thought the pink hair girl nuzzling her face into Ranma's arm.

At that simple touch, Ranma looked down at the glowing girl who smiled vivaciously unnoticed to his glance. He actually could not believe their luck and he did not even think they would be having such a great time. Sure, they shared cocky glares and annoyed themselves from time to time, but it was actually a great get together….

"Hell, this was even one of the best dates I've ever had. Plus she sure looked really cute when she sang. Couldn't believe she won though," thought Ranma.

"Hey, horse boy, I just want to say thanks," stated Karina catching his glance.

"Huh, what do ya mean?" asked Ranma slightly blushing as he looked away.

"I don't know why you asked, and I don't even care, but I just want to say thank you for the night," stated Karina looking down.

"Karina…Look, the stupid date ain't over yet, so stop acting like it's done. Let's go on the Ferris wheel, then you can thank me."

Karina gave a simple nod and tugged on the pigtail boy's arm. At first she felt him tense a little with her grab, so she detached herself from him. She tended to forget that Ranma Saotome wasn't one for affection. He deserved his own space since she was having such a great time.

"Why'd you let go?" asked Ranma stopping.

"Oh, I felt you tense, so I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," replied Karina stopping in front of him.

"No, I wasn't I just felt somethin' in the air. Here, gimme your hand." Ranma reached out and grabbed her hand as she carefully observed his display of affection. It was simple, but, from Ranma, that was just as good as a hug or even a kiss. Karina couldn't believe her chances.

"You've changed so much, Ranma, and yet, you're the same," complimented Karina as she gripped his hand.

"Excuse me!"

Before the two walked to the Ferris wheel, a middle age man approached them with a camera in his hand. He smiled widely as Ranma arched his eyebrow.

"Yes, what's up?" asked Ranma as Karina detached herself from him.

"Well, I usually don't do this, but I really saw you two and I wanted to take your pictures. I'm just really trying out my camera when I saw you, and I just knew you two would appreciate a good couple picture," stated the middle age man.

"Sure, I think we can do that, right, Ranma?"

Ranma just shrugged his shoulder and presented himself in the picture. Karina stood beside the pigtail boy as she place her hand entwined with one another in front of her. The middle age man observed them, shook his head, and readjusted them by placing Karina's arms around his waist and Ranma's left arm around her petite waist. At first the two teens just blushed, but when they looked at each other, sensed the other feeling the same way, and immediately relaxed.

"Okay, say cheese!" At that one moment, Ranma gave a piece sign while Karina stuck out her thumb. He took the picture with a bright flash, observed the print from his camera, and chuckled at the two teens.

"You two look great together, silly but great. Here, you can have it, I just need to try it out," stated the middle age man presenting the picture to Karina.

Karina took it from the man as he simply smiled and walked away. At first, the two looked puzzled since the moment was random. Karina looked down at the picture and smiled sincerely as she saw their silly poses.

"I really like this picture," stated Karina looking up.

"Yeah, me too. It reminds me of the old one we had," replied Ranma.

"You mean the one of you sitting on the rock while I'm standing behind you?"

"Yeah, and you pulling on your pigtails and I was flexing my muscles!" They both began to laugh as they remember every little thing about the picture. It was a great feeling of remembering the silly, little things.

"I still have that picture, you know. I keep it away where nobody knows," commented on Ranma walking toward the Ferris wheel.

"Really?" Karina smiled widely as she ran to catch up to the pigtail and slipped the picture within her purse. When she finally made it to Ranma, the operator of the Ferris wheel opened one of the chambers for them. Karina slid into the seat as Ranma sat next to her. They both looked out the window to see the gorgeous stars and night sky.

"I really have to say horse boy, this was one of the best days of my life," confessed Karina with a smile sigh.

"I'm glad, but you also have to give thanks to your friends. They really helped me see that you…we deserved this…. I-I mean since we never get to talk or anything!" explained Ranma as his blushing began once more.

"Really? I felt like they were up to something…." muttered Karina as she traced her hair behind her ear again.

"Can you stop doing that?"

"What?"

" Pushing your hair behind your ear!"

"It isn't gonna kill you!" huffed the pink hair girl tracing her hair behind her other ear wickedly.

Ranma opened his mouth widely and then closed it back, which made Karina blink her eyes a couple of times. Did Ranma just hold back his tongue? She wanted to laugh in his face but she knew Ranma was really trying to let her have a good time.

"Okay, I won't do it anymore. I'm sorry," replied Karina pulling her hair over her ears.

"No, I mean…dammit, why'd ya do that for? It's not like I DON'T like it, it's just that…it's cute when you do it…It makes me kinda nervous when ya do, okay!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah!!! So if you want, do it all the time…just don't think I don't see it… cause most of the time I do because I like when you do it. I've always watched, even when we were younger," replied Ranma as he turned his face away from her.

Karina couldn't believe her ears; Ranma Saotome, who never calls her…hell, any of his fiancées, cute, complimented her on her outfit, on herself, and the way she did things naturally. She never thought she would live the day when he admitted to something like this. She almost wanted to die right there, hell, maybe just jump from the Ferris wheel, but for now all she could do was smile.

" You know, since I been here, I love the way you braid your ponytail. I really like it a lot. I also like how we train, it really is my highlight of my day," replied Karina looking out the window.

"You like my hair?" asked Ranma looking back.

"Yep…I don't even mind if things go back to the way it was after today, me just being your training buddy. I just love spending time with you as a friend, fiancée, and whatever else…" she explained.

Karina turned to him and pressed her head on his chest. At first, he blushed tremendously, but Ranma knew that this is what Karina deserved and been waiting for, even if it was for a moment. She didn't push herself on him, she didn't fight or get extremely jealous when he was with his other fiancées, and she didn't ask for dates or time alone.

"Though we fight sometimes, she really is more laid back than any of them…" thought Ranma.

After the ride in the Ferris wheel, Karina and Ranma walked down the street chatting until they heard a yell in front of them. The two looked in front of them as Emi, Mina, and Kumiko came running towards them.

"What the?" unison Ranma and Karina until they saw a glimpse of an angry Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane coming running after the trio and Ryoga trailing slightly behind.

"I knew it was too good to be true," huffed Karina as she shook her head.

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!" At the moment Ryoga rushed toward the pigtail boy as Ranma began to defend against every jab and kick.

"Shampoo WILL kill obstacles!" yelled Shampoo as she dashed toward Karina. Karina went through her purse and pulled out her metal stick, clicked it two time with her hand, and watched it grow into her staff.

"Bring it on, amazon, but I must say, your Japanese is getting better!" teased Karina as Shampoo waved her bon bori at the mountain girl.

"Please, don't hurt us!" shouted Mina who was waving her arms around.

"Yeah, we just wanted to help Karina!" replied Kumiko as she tried to shield herself with her briefcase.

"Help my butt! You lied, and Ukyo does not like liars, sugar!" with that Ukyo swung her spatula around the girls as they panicked and began to yell.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Just as Ranma kicked Ryoga in to the air, Akane brought down her mallet to the ground near Ranma, which stopped the pigtail boy in his tracks as he yelped for a moment at the impact of the mallet.

"Akane, are you trying to kill me?" asked Ranma glaring.

"Well, how about you stand still and find out!" Akane went toward Ranma in full force as Ranma teasingly began to dodge the angry Tendo girl.

"Stop! Ranma and Karina aren't the ones to blame! We did it! We persuaded him to go!" stated the dodging Emi as she dropped to the ground.

All three angry fiancées stopped their battling and looked at the girls. Were they speaking the truth or were they bringing more lies?

"Look, if it wasn't for us, they wouldn't have gone out. It was just that we were tired of Karina getting the bad end of the stick," expressed Mina helping up Emi.

"Yeah, Karina is Ranma's fiancée, too, and deserves just as much time with him as you guys get with him. Karina doesn't want Ranma to have any more problems, so she just took in as much time as she could get, even by just training. That's not really a girl's dream," sighed Kumiko.

Everyone looked at the blushing Karina as she placed her rod back into her purse. She looked at the ground uncomfortably. She did not mind being the center of attention but she did not want to think that she was shy or just trying to be selfless. Still, it was interesting to know that her friends knew her true motives in Ranma's life.

"Well, just don't let this happen again," spoke Ukyo picking up her mini spatulas.

"Yeah, Shampoo be more angry if lies are brought out more," stated Shampoo as she folded her arms together.

"I have to agree for once. If you guys want to hang out, then be honest about it," confessed Akane balancing the mallet in her hand.

The girls sighed as Karina gave a small smile and Ranma just shrugged his shoulders. Everything was cleaned up and better than they were all hoping.

As the next day appeared, Mina, Emi, and Kumiko surrounded Karina's desk looking at the picture that Karina kept from the date. They all giggled as the pink hair girl kept a smug look on her face. She was pretty proud of the event and told her friends every detail that occurred.

"I guess the date was worth it, huh, Karina," spoke Mina with a smile.

"Yes, and I have to thank you, girls," replied Karina looking up to each girl.

"Ah, it was nothing! As long as you had fun and that Ranma wasn't a total loser with you, that's all we need," informed Emi as she took her seat beside Karina.

"We even have another date!"

"Oh, really? So, Ranma finally asked for real," squealed Kumiko happily.

"Well, kinda…" she giggled as she glanced to Ranma arguing with Akane from a far.

"It's only beginning…. I know one day, he'll ask me for real," thought Karina as she looked down at the picture again and then placed it in her bag.

TBC

A/N: Yay, finally, huh? I'm hoping that I'll keep up plus I have new characters that will spice up the wrecking crew. Until next time!


	8. One Kiss will bring Chaos

A/n: Hey, everyone, hope things are coming together. I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who is reading my fic and just keep supporting Karina. Not a lot of people like original characters, but I've gotten a lot of emails and reviews from people who really think Karina is a wise choice for Ranma and just being in the series.

Thank you so very much!

Also, this is when things get interesting, too, so get ready for some love triangles for lil' miss Karina!

One Kiss, One Love

"See you tomorrow!"

Karina, Ranma, and Akane said their good byes to their classmates cheerfully, less from Ranma, as they made their way outside the school.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow, Akane-san?" asked the pink hair girl as she looked at the Tendo girl.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" asked Akane glaring somewhat.

"Hey, don't give me that look! How about we go to the mall together or maybe train?" asked Karina pointing a finger.

"Heh, she will need all your assistance on training, if you ask me," scoffed Ranma.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, RANMA!" With that Akane swiftly elbowed the pigtail boy in the gut while Karina just gave a goofy smile.

"I mean it, Akane-san, I really want to be friends!" stated Karina as she took Akane's hands.

"What?"

" Like I said before, why must we just be rivals!"

"Rivals, for what?"

"Ranma, I guess…."

"Him? Oh, you can have him."

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" yelled Ranma from behind Akane.

"So, it doesn't matter to me, baka!" With that Akane stuck out her tongue and looked back at Karina with a smile.

"So, does that mean you will…Maybe, I should ask Ukyo if she doesn't mind tagging along!" chirped Karina.

"Akane Tendo!" At the sound of her name being called from a certain voice, Akane and Ranma sighed, which only confused Karina for a moment. At that moment, a short, brown hair boy came running towards the trio as all the students stopped to watch. When the taller boy stopped in front of Akane, he presented a bundle of red roses and a flashy smile.

"Does he go to our school, Ranma?" whispered Karina as Ranma reluctantly nodded his head.

"Oh, fair, Akane Tendo, I have been gone for a while taking care of family business, but once I got back, I had to buy you a present for my absent by your side," recited the short hair boy.

"You didn't have to, really, Kuno…. I mean it," muttered Akane as she felt the older boy grab her hand.

"Welcome back, Upperclassmen Kuno," announced Ranma as he punched Kuno in the face.

The gi wearing boy fell back as he snorted when seeing a cocky Ranma presented in front of him. Anytime he wanted to be near Akane, Ranma was always around. He sneered slightly at the pigtail boy and then just gave a cocky chuckle.

"Hello, Saotome, I have heard news that you have retrieved another fiancée while I was gone. Well, I wonder what she looks like since your last fiancée decides to dress like a boy. Her beauty must not even challenge the fair Akane, which I'm thinkin' she might resemble a baboon or maybe a cow," laughed Kuno.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Before Kuno could blink, Karina took out her staff and slammed the end into his stomach. Nobody, not even an upperclassman, was going to insult her like that. She picked up her staff from his gut, slammed it once against his cheeks, and then gave the boy a quick kick, which sent the boy flying toward the school.

"I think you went a little overboard, Karina," commented Ranma as he walked over to mountain girl.

"You think so!" She glared at him angrily as he fell back quickly shaking his head. Nobody has ever saw Karina so mad before. Maybe the only anger happens when someone insults her appearance; the young girl took her looks with pride.

As she returned her staff to a rod, Kuno immediately made his way back to the group in a swift pace. As he presented himself in front of Karina, Kuno gripped her hands in his and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"What physique and strength!" shouted Kuno with a wide grin.

"What? Hey, let go of my hands," glared Karina as she tried to rip her hands away.

"What is your name? I need to know your name!" Just as Karina continued to struggle, Ranma presented himself beside the pink hair girl with a swift punch to Kuno's face.

"She's Karina Yamada, my fiancée who looks like a baboon, remember, upperclassman Kuno," announced the martial artist.

"I do not look like a baboon!" replied the pink hair girl as she elbowed Ranma in the gut.

"Karina…Karina…. what a beautiful name. Such radiant pink hair, gorgeous eyes, and supple lips. I just want to wrap you into my arms and just take your lips with mine!" With that Kuno grabbed Karina into a fierce hug, which made the pink hair girl gasp and swing her arms around.

"He's freakin' strong! His grip is like a gorilla," thought Karina as she struggled.

"Kuno, you might want to let go!" shouted Akane as she looked at the fuming Ranma.

"Is…. Is it because you're jealous, my fair maiden? Do not worry, I shall love you equally and show you love!" stated Kuno as swooped up the youngest Tendo girl.

"Shut up!" unison Karina and Akane as they punched him in the face.

The punches were quick and so strong that they made the poetic boy fly within the sky. The whole student body gasped in amazement. Akane just rubbed her temple as Karina continued to fume while adjusting her uniform.

"I swear it's like the engagement battles all over again," commented Karina picking her suitcase from the ground.

"You mean the one that I won, right, Karina?" asked Ranma, which Karina nodded.

"So, you've known to have been chased like Ranma and I," asked Akane grabbing her suitcase from the ground.

"Hundreds of guys used to chase Karina the whole week before the tournament. She was the talk in China, I guess," commented Ranma while Karina just had a smug look.

"They knew a good looker when they saw one!" commented Karina with a wink as Akane just teasingly rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a soft, lovely flute began to play within the air. It melody created a soothing, relaxed atmosphere as the student body looked around for the music except Karina. Karina focused, standing still as she instantly knew who was playing the familiar song. When she turned toward the gate of the school, she saw a boy leaning on the gate itself. His long silver hair flowed down from his high ponytail. He wore baggy black pants and a silver Chinese shirt with sleeves that snuggly gripped his rippled arms. As he finished his flute playing, he glanced over to the pink hair girl with his deep violet eyes.

"Wow, he looks so hot!" whispered a girl as other girls nodded in agreement.

"Who is that guy?" asked Akane as Ranma just shrugged.

"Yuki-san!" yelled Karina as she ran toward the foreign boy.

The flute player stopped his song and began walking toward Karina until she leaped into his arms. She smiled widely as she hugged him happily letting her arms loop around his neck. She never thought that she would see him again.

"Yuki-san, I can't…. what are you doing here," chimed Karina as she landed back down to the ground.

He unlatched himself from her grip and pulled out a notepad and a pen. She waited patiently as he wrote down his statement and showed it to her, which she replied with girlish cheer.

"Well, I guess he is a friend or a boyfriend of Karina," stated a girl walking with her friends.

"Lucky! He looks so dreamy," stated another girl.

As the comment progressed through the student body, Akane and Ranma watched the exchange of affection Karina and the newcomer. It seemed that a lot of questions were being formed and hidden past were being acknowledged.

"Are you sure you don't know, Ranma? They seem to be very attached to one another," stated Akane looking over to the pigtail.

"Humph, like I would know, but I'm sure gonna find out!" replied Ranma as he began to walk over with Akane following.

As Ranma came over and coughed to be acknowledged, Karina continued looking and gripping onto the boy without even the slightest notice of the newcomers.

"Have you been eating well? You seem to be a lot stronger since I last saw you. Oh, Yuki, you look so handsome with your hair in that ponytail!" Karina kept touching his hair as Yuki just stood there blushing and smiling, which made Ranma frown noticeably.

"Hey, Karina, care to introduce us!" stated Ranma folding his arms with a glare.

"Horse boy, don't be silly! You know Yuki!" chirped the mountain girl as she moved to Yuki's side.

Yuki wrote on his notepad and pen when Ranma noted, "Can't you speak or are you just shy?"

With the comment, Yuki looked up from his notepad and glared at the boy with surging rage. He began to write angrily on his notepad until Karina placed a reassuring hand on the flute player's arm.

"Don't worry about him, Yuki-san, Ranma is pretty dense and tactless. He didn't mean that," stated Karina as Yuki just smiled at her in response.

"Hey, I didn't deserve that!" spoke Ranma with a huff as Akane just shook her head.

"Can't you see, Ranma, Yuki is mute," replied Akane.

"Mute?" asked Ranma as he looked at the annoyed boy.

"Yeah, you know, he can't speak," teased Karina.

"Whatever, I knew that!"

"No you didn't…." whispered Karina and Akane at the same time, which they both looked at one another and giggled.

Yuki turned to Akane and smiled as he took her hand and kissed it lightly. At that instant of their touch, Akane blinked her eyes widely and blushed when Yuki's lips brushed her skin. In sheer instinct, Ranma separated the two and gave a warning glare to the newcomer.

"Relax, Ranma, Yuki is just greeting Akane with his manners. Akane, meet Yuki Yoshimura, he was runner up to Ranma for my hand in marriage," proclaimed Karina as Yuki began writing in his notepad.

Yuki handed his notepad to Akane, which read, "It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Karina-chan."

"The pleasure is all mine," commented Akane with a smile on her face.

"I remember now, you're the guy that had the amazing throwing techniques and member of the Yamada School," spoke Ranma pointing at Yuki.

Yuki smugly grinned at Ranma as he nodded to his statement.

"How about we go to my house for some tea! Mom and Dad are gonna flip when they see you! You guys are invited to come, too!" declared Karina as she took Yuki's arm.

"Sure, we don't mind!" spoke Ranma as he took Akane by the shoulder with his arm.

Akane looked up to the focused Ranma as they walked behind the chattering Karina and Yuki. Somehow, even though when Ranma and she developed small affections toward one another, this time was for selfish use only.

When the quartet assembled at the Yamada home, Gang and Miharu developed instant smiles and hugs to the young boy. It was quite a surprise that Miharu threw down the laundry and Gang placed his favorite pipe down as well. Karina walked humming a tune to the kitchen as Miharu and Gang presented seats at the dining room.

"Oh, Yuki, it is amazing to see you all grown up! I mean look how handsome you've grown," complimented Miharu adjusting Yuki's shirt.

"My boy, where have you been all this time? You just left instantly after the tournament," stated Gang.

Yuki took out his notepad and pin, wrote carefully as everyone waited to see his reply. He instantly placed the pad on the table, pushed it to Gang and Miharu's view, and blushed immensely.

They picked up the notepad to see the message and read silently, "I have been on a long trip through China and Japan, training to perfect the Yamada school teachings. I wanted to become strong as a representative of this school and to retrieve Karina's hand in marriage."

They both looked at each other, Ranma, and then Yuki. It would not have been difficult to talk about this to Yuki, since he was close to them as their own son, but to decline such a statement in front of Karina and Ranma would only bring chaos.

"Um, I see…well, son, I think we might have to talk about that later. How about enjoying the company of your family before discussing that," commented Gang as he patted the mute boy.

As soon as Gang finished his talk, Karina came over with cups of tea and sandwiches to the table. She carefully placed the items in front of everyone as she gave Yuki his cup and sandwiches first with a smile. Ranma carefully gazed at them while Miharu and Gang watched the pigtail boy's actions. Actually, maybe a little chaos is what they needed to push things along.

"So, Karina, why don't you tell Ranma and Akane how you and Yuki met," asked Miharu with Gang nodding to the statement.

"Sure, it has been years, way before I met Ranma, but I can still remember it clearly," started the pink hair girl as she smiled to Yuki.

Flash back

"Come on, what's wrong with you!"

"Yeah, you need to speak up if you want something!"

"Are you a freak or what? Say something!"

In the middle of the Yamada dojo sat a very silent nine-year-old Yuki. He slumped his head, looking at the fine, hard wood of the dojo while various little boys surrounded him in their gi laughing and spouting out hurtful phrases. He has only been in the dojo for a couple of weeks and people already had ideas that her was dumb and "different" than the ordinary kids. He began to feel the tears stream down his face as the laughter and teasing increase.

"Knock it off, bakas!"

At that moment when young Yuki looked up from the floor, the seven-year-old Karina leapt through the air to each boy and began hitting each one behind the head. She stood in her gi with two braided pink pigtails as she glared deadly at each one. One by one the boys backed into a corner as if Karina was growing larger with her glare.

"You should be ashamed! Didn't your mamas ever teach you not to be rude while they were wiping your face? Do it again, and I'll make sure I'll let you have a bloody nose before you go home!" shouted Karina.

The boys nodded their head and sprinted out the dojo. Karina just snorted for a moment as she watched them retreat then walked over to Yuki as he was getting up. He stood at her height when she helped fixed his clothes and brushed his hair back.

"You shouldn't let them do that to you, Yuki-san. I know you don't believe in fighting outside the lessons, but you need to stand up for yourself," she proclaimed as she looked into his eyes.

At first, he simply blushed and nodded his head, which Karina replied with a smile. She walked over to a corner and picked up his notepad. She could feel the anger flow through her veins as she remembered how many times she would break up the teasing and how the boys would just steal his notepad away. She hated when boys would act so immature. Yuki was special to her family and her. She handed him his property into his hands letting her finger slightly entwine with his own. He looked down for a moment, letting his silver hair drop over his face until she gave out a small grunt.

"You know, your hair gets in your face all the time. It drives me nuts!"

With that, she took off one of her pigtails, took the scrungie, and placed his hair in a long ponytail. When she appeared in his face once more, she fixed her own hair, letting her braids come undone and placed them into a bun, and looked up to his face.

"Come on, how about you play me your flute. It always makes you feel better, and I really like when you play," persuaded Karina as he took out his flute.

They ran to the outside of the dojo and looked across the beautiful environment of the mountain. Karina took a seat down, continuing her glance as Yuki began playing. The sweet melody moved around the atmosphere as Karina took a small gasp. The melody wrapped around the wind, carrying the simple notes into dancing onto the lake, between the green leaves, and around the rocks. Yuki looked down at the pink hair girl for a moment, as she did nothing but look out to the mountain. He knew that this was where he belonged and wanted to be, especially with her.

Six Years later

As Yuki walked up the mountain, he walked with a small pep in his step. He found the perfect gift for Karina that he knew she would just love. Sure many of the small things like roses, stuff animals, and even new fighting gloves fancied the girl, but he knew she would love this new gift. When he got closer, the young Karina stood beside Gang as she faced a man and a young boy like him. He didn't understand what was going on but when he saw Karina's face smiling with hint of blush, he knew this was trouble.

"Ah, Yuki, come meet neighbors! This is Genma and Ranma Saotome. They'll be living at the small cottage next to the dojo. This Is Yuki, he's one of my aspiring students other than Karina, of course," presented Gang as the older boy walked over.

He waved his hand to Genma and Ranma, but it seemed that Ranma was whispering to the young Karina about other matters. Yuki made his way to beside Karina as she let out a laugh and a light punch to Ranma's arm.

"Father, can Yuki-san and I show Ranma around?" asked Karina with a pleading look.

"Sure, just don't go too far, you still have to train," stated Gang looking back to Genma.

"Don't worry, I can train her today! I'm good at martial arts," confessed the young Ranma displaying his muscles.

The two older men laughed as the trio walked down the path to the nearby lake. Yuki observed the two conversing about their teachings when he felt an eerie feeling. At first he didn't understand why he felt so mad or bad, but then he knew what it was. He didn't like this Ranma Saotome at all, especially since Karina was interested in what the new comer had to say. Suddenly, he remembered his gift, and took Karina's hand, which made her stop in her tracks.

"What's wrong, Yuki-san?"

He handed her quickly a small wrapped box, which Ranma and she looked curiously. Karina looked up to Yuki who only smiled and nodded her to open the gift. As she ripped the wrapping away and opened the box, her eyes and lips smiled happily as they saw new hair ties that shined a light blue color with silver lining. Yuki held the box as Karina undid her hair to fix it to pigtails.

"You wear pigtails? You look better with a bun! I think a bun would look a lot cuter," told Ranma as Karina stopped her braids.

"You think so? Yeah, I really do like my bun a lot better," replied Karina fixed her hair into a bun.

"Let's go practice, Karina-chan!" With that the two ran side by side as they ran back up the trail to the other side of the mountain, but Yuki didn't follow.

The Day of the Tournament

Both Ranma and Yuki stood gasping for breath as they examined and observed the other. They both fought for an hour non-stop trying to wait for an opening from the other. The fight was one of the most intense matches that they've both been part. Yuki knew that Ranma didn't know all his moves since he was training with other schools, but he did not want to overdo anymore of his stamina. Ranma knew that he could win, and he had to; he promised Karina that no one but himself would win this tournament.

"Here I come!" Ranma dashed toward the silent boy as he smirked haughtily. Yuki pulled out several sharp ninja knives and threw them toward the charging pigtail boy. At first Ranma swiftly dodged each item, until the last to made its way through Ranma's pants and into his legs. Ranma fell back, letting his hand pull the items from his skins. As the pigtail boy was busy with pulling at the daggers, Yuki rushed towards him knowing Ranma was preoccupied. As he brought his fist back for the final attack, he heard Karina gasp from the front of the dojo.

"Ranma, no! Look out!" She whimpered, holding her hands close to her chest. She looked frightened that Ranma would lose. Yuki's mind was playing depressing tricks with him as he examined why Karina looked so upset that he was winning. But before he could make anymore ideas run through his head, Ranma delivered a quick kick into the silver hair boy's gut followed by punches to his cheek. The older boy flew to the ground, barely keeping conscience for a second until he passed out. The referee examined Yuki closely and announced, "Battle is over, the winner is Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma stood triumphantly in the dojo as the audience clapped happily and Karina jumping on his back in happiness. He looked up to her with a scowl at her goofiness but adjust her perfectly on his back for a sort of Horsy ride.

End of Flashback

"Wow, now that I think about it. I was so rude, Yuki-san," commented Karina looking toward the older boy.

"I'll say, you ignored that boy once Ranma showed up. I guess it was because Ranma wasn't from the mountains and he had a different type of technique, but you completely ignored Yuki here. I'm surprised he even came to see you," reported Gang with Miharu nodding in agreement.

Karina looked down with a frown as she began to ponder about the past. She could not believe her selfish attitude when Ranma appeared. Yuki was her first childhood friend as he spent most of his time with her. Even when he moved to another part of the country and he learned other techniques from other schools, he came back to visit, bringing her gifts. She really was a waste of a good friend.

"Karina, Yuki has a note for you," spoke Akane.

Karina took the notepad as Yuki placed it in her hand softly letting their hands entwine. His deep violet eyes captured her sapphire eyes as if saying that the notepad carried a meaningful message. She opened the notepad instantly and read silently, "It is not your fault, as long as you were happy, I was as well. Besides, now I've come to tell you something that I have been wanting to for such a long time."

She looked over to the silver hair boy as he took and placed her nearest hand on his chest. She felt the warmth of his muscled chest but also the smooth spandex of his Chinese shirt. She felt weird to even have this sort of contact with him as she instantly felt her cheek blush. As soon as her eyes focus back up to her friend's face, he reached down letting his lips captures her in a simple yet loving kiss.

As soon as Yuki captured her within a kiss, Ranma picked up his sandwich and three the substance at the mute boy's face. Yuki stopped his kissing and glared at the intruder as Ranma rose from the table, which he followed as well.

"How rude to do such a thing with MY fiancée in her own parents' home," lectured Ranma as everyone just stared at him.

"Wasn't it rude that he threw food at the table as well?" whispered Gang with Miharu giving her husband a simple glare.

Yuki and Ranma glared angrily at one another as Akane moved to the stun Karina. The Tendo girl gazed at the frozen pink hair girl while trying to snap her fingers in front of her eyes. The kiss was so unexpected that Karina withdrew her own attention from the reality that was happening.

"If you want to settle this, then we could have a little battle. Winner has Karina as her fiancée and loser gives up on her," stated Ranma as Karina finally came back to notice the agreement.

Yuki took out his notepad and quickly wrote a message, then gave it to Akane. She quickly looked at the older boy who just pointed to the message and then pointed to his mouth outward.

"Oh, you want me to read it out loud?" asked Akane, which Yuki replied with a smile and nod.

"You guys, I don't want you to wager this at all," spoke Karina as she rose from the table.

"Oh, relax, Karina, everything will be fine! Let the boys do their manly duties," replied Gang trying to calm his daughter.

"No, it's just stupid! Yuki just got into town! Look, Yuki, I'm engaged to Ranma, believe it or not, but I am…he may have his problems and too many fiancées of his own, but…," stated Karina looking at both boys.

"What? So you're saying you saying that you don't like being my fiancée because I'm trouble for you," commented Ranma eyeing the pink hair girl.

"That is not what I said…"

"Yes, you did. You hate it, and you know that when I win, you'll be stuck with me."

"Ranma, I didn't say that, you baka!"

"Fine, if you just want to be with this arrogant guy who can't speak, because he sure will get fresh with you in front of anyone…."

As the insult rolled out of his mouth, Karina felt her anger rise at every accusation Ranma presented. She couldn't believe his words and anger for something she didn't want to be part. He was also calling her a floozy, which was the last straw. She picked up her hand and slapped the pigtail boy across the face. The sound of the slap echoed within the house as all the other people's mouth dropped. Karina has never hit Ranma before. As Karina placed her hand back to her side, she turned away from everyone as Ranma stood there feeling the sting of the slap. This was it.

"Our engagement is annulled. I don't ever want to speak to you again," with that Karina ran out the dining room.

Everyone except Ranma watched Karina walk through the door. He knew he messed up. His stupid mouth opened up pretty wide as he just rammed his foot in it once more. Still, if she wanted that, then all he can do is oblige to her wants.

"Come on, Akane, let's go," stated Ranma as he walked to the door.

"Ranma, maybe you should talk to her," commented Akane.

"No, she said what she wanted. Let's go," demanded Ranma as he looked back to raven hair girl.

"We will see you later, right, Ranma?" asked Miharu placing the tea and sandwiches together.

"I don't know." And with that, Ranma opened the door as Akane slowly unsure followed the pigtail boy out the door. Yuki walked over and closed the door shut as he looked at the worried Yamadas giving glances to one another. He felt a little guilty but knew that Karina didn't deserve someone like that. She deserved someone like him to treat her like the queen that she was and he was going to make she sure she knew it.

TBC

A/N: Oh, boy, what's going to happen! All these weird twist and turns now is making me want to start on the next chapter…hope you liked this one!


End file.
